Angelus
by Emriel
Summary: Cursed for having a mixed heritage, half-angel half-demon Sawada Tsunayoshi was destined for a life of suffering and death at the hands of his own family. Things don't go smoothly when an obsessive love for Tsuna manifests in Giotto, heir to the Demon family of Vongola, his own brother... All hell breaks loose when Tsuna attracts the unwanted attention of the Millefiore. 10027G AU
1. The Beginning

**This story is not for children thus the rating (M). Expect lots of plot twists. Angels and demons don't come until chapter 4. This story has 2 parts. There will be a lot of unanswered questions on part 1 but they will all make sense when we reach part 2. Dark AU Fantasy.**

* * *

**AN:** Like what's posted on the notice, I'm currently revising it, although as always, it's not proofread. When I finish everything, I'll find someone to beta this, I promise.

Revised 11/18/12

* * *

**Pairings:** G27 10027 All27

'thoughts'

_"_Speech_"_

_Past events_

* * *

**Part 1 Chapter 1**

The Beginning

* * *

Tsuna woke up from his nap. It took a long while for his eyelids to flutter open but when it did, he winced at the sudden onslaught on his eyes. The curtains were pulled to the side making the light pass through the glass wall to paint the room in a strange monotone of orange and black.

Irrational panic filled him when he could not find who he was looking for… His brother always stayed beside him while he slept. It was not comforting to wake up without him near…

Then, he found him, his 'nii-sama.'

His brother was on one corner of the room, leaning against the glass wall. He was sitting on the floor, one leg stretched and another folded, his arm curled around it.

All Tsuna could see was Giotto's shadow. He was a black blur, immaterial. For some reason, Tsuna wanted, _needed_ to assure himself that he was not dreaming… that his brother won't get swallowed by the shadows.

It was the same gloomy sunset when they died. At the very thought, he could barely swallow.

"Nii-sama… _don't leave me_…"

The sickly child crept out from the duvet and approached his brother. Tsuna knelt and wrapped his arms around the figure and soon found himself pressed tightly against his brother's body. Tsuna inhaled his brother's familiar scent and pressed his forehead against Giotto's chest.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asked, slowly turning his head to look at the tuft of hair below his chin.

"I… the shadows… it's like you're being swallowed… I don't want you gone… Are you leaving me?" Tsuna stared up at his brother, all warm chocolate eyes that turned honey like as the sun's glow danced on it.

Giotto shook his head and said, "Another nightmare I presume… You seem to be getting that a lot lately." He kissed the child's forehead and without further ado, he carried the child to the bed and promptly tucked his sick brother for proper rest. He also took a remote and closed the curtains, plunging the room into darkness and leaving only the lampshade by the bedside open.

Tsuna felt a bit relieved but scared at the same time. The niggling feeling was back and he unconsciously held Giotto's hand tighter.

"Nii-sama I–"

"You shouldn't even be up yet. What did Shamal say? Not to expose yourself to any stress… God knows how worried you made me when you suddenly stopped breathing." Giotto took a deep breath and continued, "Tsuna," he set the child with a stern look, "I won't go anywhere. We will _always_ be together. Have I ever broken any of my promises with you?" Giotto asked and brushed the child's fringes away, subtly noting that they needed trimming soon.

Tsuna looked away, guilt making his shoulders droop. Giotto took Tsuna's chin forcing Tsuna to look at him, and for a moment Tsuna thought he saw a flash of cold, golden eyes. It was so strange on his brother's normally blue ones. The child shivered.

"Tsunayoshi." It was sharp and biting.

Tsuna flinched at the tone, and whimpered. Tsuna tried to pull away but Giotto's hold on him was steady. Tsuna attempted to look away but Giotto would have none of it and made a noise of displeasure. The twelve year-old visibly deflated, suddenly docile and staring at Giotto with wide eyes that were beginning to water.

"Gomen… _won't… h-happen again_… _nii…nii-sama._" Tsuna was trying to hold in his tears but was failing. Giotto's eyes softened and he sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Tsuna… just, take care of yourself. Stop doubting me. I love you. I won't disappear, not like okaa-san and otou-san."

Tsunayoshi sniffled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You... won't leave?" Tsunayoshi reached out with his hand. His nightmare... he couldn't remember what it was about but it felt like Giotto left him. He was all alone in that empty darkness.

"I won't. What do I have to do to prove it to you? I love you Tsuna... I really do." Giotto seemed contemplative and released his hold on Tsuna. He leaned back a little, then he took Tsuna's right hand and pressed it against his chest.

"I promise you, I won't leave. Does it seem like I'm lying?"

Tsuna slowly shook his head.

"...why? Why are you so kind to me?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto wanted to sigh, but kissed his brother's hands. He carefully wiped the tears off his little brother's cheeks and said, "I love you, dame-Tsuna. That's all you need to know."

Tsuna pouted at the nickname but knew his brother didn't mean it.

"I..."

Tsuna smiled tentatively and soon a happy blush dotted his cheeks. "I love Giotto too… I love nii-sama very much."

Giotto's answering laugh was light and Tsuna blushed a deeper shade of red. He was really unused to such affection.

"I wish you'd be more honest often," Giotto said quietly, then he brushed back his brother's fringe, leaning closer. He murmured against Tsuna's forehead, "Rest some more, Tsuna. I'll stay with you… so don't worry."

Giotto switched the lampshade off, pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around his brother. Tsuna instantly felt warm and _safe_. "_Nii-sama..." _Tsuna murmured. He released a pleasant sigh and pressed closer.

There was a command – a lulling voice that stomped out all his thoughts. "_Sleep_."

* * *

Four months ago, G informed him of the truth, of what they kept from him and why they kept it from him.

The Vongola family chose him as the heir and as such, he was not allowed to contact his immediate family and they were not allowed to influence his life in any way.

He is the property of Vongola, a mere doll that people only know by name (the tenth heir), an existence shrouded in the shadows, unable to escape. They imprisoned him in an elaborate cage with the veil of honor, and grandeur at his fingertips. They wanted him to grow up as the finest Vongola heir. What a farce.

If he knew this was the result, he would have tried to escape long ago.

"_Cast away your name. You are not Ieyatsu Sawada anymore. From now on, you will be Giotto Vongola._"

Giotto sighed. All that was in the past. It was surprisingly easy to give up and tell them that he was sick and tired of being their puppet.

Who wouldn't be?

The family did not care one bit that both his parents died, and that his brother was sick… almost on the verge of dying. It took a month until someone told him the truth.

He threatened his grandfather that he would kill himself if they did not let him go. At first, he thought they wouldn't give in to his demand but they did. They let him go… too easily. A part of him dreaded the idea that his grandfather would retaliate for his disobedience.

His phone rang and on the screen was the word _Spade_.

He answered the call. Almost immediately, a voice spoke in Italian. It was something that he hadn't heard in a while.

"_Giotto, it's been a month. How are you?_"

Giotto laughed mirthlessly, "_Fine…"_

"_Such a good liar."_

Giotto smiled at that, and conceded in his mind that he truly cannot lie to his friend.

"_How are things in Italy? Is grandfather still upset?"_

Daemon Spade didn't speak for a while and the silence unnerved Giotto. "_Daemon?_"

"_Your grandfather is becoming weaker, and he is eager for your return. Do us a favor and come back soon._"

Giotto twisted the phone and thought of it… he thought of coming back a few times but after seeing his brother's condition, he was sure that Italy would have to wait.

"_I've told you countless times. I can't leave him._"

"_Then bring him to Italy. Is that a problem?_"

"_You are actually telling me to bring a traumatized child into Vongola where even __**I**__ can't survive? Daemon, we are not having this argument. I will stay here until he gets better._"

"_Until he dies you mean."_

Giotto gnashed his teeth, and wished for once that he was not friends with such an insensitive jerk. "_If that is how long it will take, then yes. This conversation is over. Do not call me again_."

He turned off the phone altogether and sighed.

His thoughts turned to his brother. Between them both, he was the luckier one. Iemitsu was with him the entire time until the tragedy. Even if he hated his father's guts, he was still there for him. Tsunayoshi… he loathed how Tsunayoshi had to grow up without them. The child didn't even know about the divorce case that was going on before the honeymoon disaster.

When he arrived in Japan, it was already a month or so after his parents died. Tsuna was missing.

It took several weeks until they found him in the process of being sold (adopted) to some unknown family. That was after being declared an orphan.

This enraged him. He sent his men to fix the mistake and he took Tsuna away.

It should have been a happy reunion but Tsunayoshi was screaming, crying, miserable and altogether distrustful of him.

He didn't want to recognize Giotto as his brother. He was suicidal and inflicted pain on himself needlessly… He learned later on that Tsunayoshi had often been bullied, and this led to his distrust to people in general, especially elders because _no one believed him._

Giotto had to teach him how to "ask" for what he _needed_ or wanted. He had to get Tsunayoshi used to the idea of being _spoiled_. Nana, his classmates, teachers, doctors... the way Tsuna saw it, everyone ignored him all his life. He was invisible, worthless, and no-good. Then for several years after his heart condition was diagnosed, Nana became paranoid and placed Tsuna inside the hospital away from human contact.

It was so difficult for both of them. Giotto was foreign to Tsuna, and Tsuna hated that. He did not understand Giotto's affection. He did not understand Giotto. At first he did not even understand what it meant to have a brother.

_The letters seemed to be an elaborate lie._

Tsuna hated him... and Tsuna took great pleasure in saying that again and again.

There were times that Tsuna would forget his age and begin acting like a child. He would cry and beg for him not to leave him alone. He had abandonment issues as a cherry on top.

There were times that Giotto felt that he wasn't dealing with a twelve year-old but a seven-year old.

His little brother was in shambles and part of it was his fault. Who else could he blame for this?

So he took it upon himself to straighten him up. He made a promise to make it all better.

It took several months to get Tsunayoshi to trust him and it took constant visits to the hospital to make him stable. The therapy, the medication after medication.

They were all stacked in a large drawer. There were multicolored, rounded things taken at different hours of the day. There was medicine in the fridge too. There was capsules for the nebulizer and inhalers. There were emergency medication stacked at the bottom in case of shock. It seemed unhealthy to take so much at a time but... he had to and he would force Tsuna to take them if he had to.

He was so fragile._ So breakable. So... unnervingly_ **innocent.** Giotto could not blame Tsuna for acting the way he did. He was willing to whatever it takes...

…and Daemon had the gall to suggest that he should bring Tsunayoshi with him to Italy? It was like asking him to feed a defenseless lamb to the wolves!

He thought darkly that his grandfather would rather have Tsunayoshi dead than _distracting_ him like this… but what can he do? He loved his brother dearly.

Giotto bit his lip. _'Maybe I love him too much._'

* * *

_Daemon allowed his mask to disintegrate into nothingness to peer unto the face of their leader._

_It was forbidden to see the heir but as a guardian, he could come and go as he pleased. Such a strange system, but it was there to prevent unnecessary conflict and death. If no one knew who the heir was, then the heir would not be needlessly hunted and no one had to die trying. This way, until the heir was strong enough, he would not be exposed to danger._

_Being a guardian was an invaluable privilege._

_Daemon thought that part of the reason Giotto chose him was because of Elena, his diseased wife. Elena was Giotto's tutor until she died._

_Perhaps it had something to do with his family. His position in the hierarchy was only a little below the ruling class. Many cowered before him because of his reputation..._

…_and yet Giotto was not the type to choose his guardians based on any of those. The teen was impossibly intuitive, and knew more than he let on. During the night of the assembly when he handpicked him and the green-haired seer, he was elated, and at the same time outraged. Guardians were chosen very carefully and to all who attended the gathering, this behavior became a source of controversy and displeasure._

_At one point the enraged subjects violently protested until they found out who Giotto actually chose from among the crowd._

_A grim reaper and the heir to a family of seers._

_To this day, he did not know what Giotto actually saw in him but he was going to take advantage of it._

_Today, he'd been invited once again to converse with the ever elusive prince and as always, he could not read Giotto's mind._

_His dear prince gestured for him to come closer._

_They sat together on the grass near the lake. Giotto was relaxed enough to lie down _deceptively_ defenseless. Daemon sighed and did the same._

_It wasn't enough though. No matter how much familiarity they reserved for each other, it was never enough. He would want for more, because before serving the prince, he serves his family. Right now, all he wanted to see is if the heir was worthy of their servitude. It was not that he was tired of the pleasant past time, but he was never a patient man._

_Giotto promised him entertainment… and he did not doubt that the prince would be able to grant him that. Giotto's prowess was undeniable that even the king is afraid of him._

_They conversed as friends, not as subject and ruler._

"_Perhaps… one day, they will… make me forget this existence, but… when that happens, you will put me back together, won't you, Daemon?"_

"_I will, Giotto."_

_Later that night, when they have finally retired to Giotto's quarters, Giotto asked him to play the violin. With little choice, he did so, but stopped when he noticed what the prince was doing._

_He was writing another letter, and it was addressed to a human. 'Pathetic'_

"_How long are you planning to play 'big-brother'?"_

"_For as long as I could, Daemon. I have never thought human life would be so interesting… I'm thinking of keeping my little brother. He is much too pure to be considered one of them. Once the purge begins, I'll tell him everything… Tsuna will understand. He's such a sweet child."_

_"I see."_

_Daemon hid his face with his mask and fades._

* * *

"Look it's the brothers."

A group of girls squealed at the sight. They began pointing at the approaching pair.

"Giotto-sama looks as handsome as ever! Dame-Tsuna is so frail-looking. I heard he got admitted to the hospital yesterday, I hope he's alright."

Tsuna was holding Giotto's hand and was leaning against his older brother.

"Keep it quiet, they might hear you. Oh, here comes the body guards!" They watched as several other friends of Giotto joined them and glared at those who dared to approach. Tsuna hid behind Giotto shying away from Giotto's friends who reached out to ruffle his hair.

* * *

He was tired.

Tsuna sighed and shifted his weight to one side, and stopped walking. He pressed a hand against his forehead and Giotto turned to him, concerned. "You really should have stayed at home. Would you like to go back?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I… I can't afford to miss more classes."

Giotto measured his brother's temperature with his hand. Tsuna frowned and put the hand away. "I'm fine, nii-sama... just tired."

Tsuna mumbled a soft apology before perking up at the sight of his friends. "Yamamoto-kun! Irie-senpai!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with a cheerful wave.

"So I'll see you after class?" Giotto said.

Tsuna nodded, and _blissfully unaware of the fangirls dying from nosebleed_, allowed his brother to tilt his chin and be kissed on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself, little brother." Giotto had a weird look on his face and tightened his grip on Tsuna's arm. "Tsuna..."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "I will, nii-sama…? I-itai-"

Giotto let go as if scalded. He ruffled Tsuna's hair and walked away staring at his hands. Giotto nodded to G and Asari. The rest of his friends followed him.

He then heard his brother's laughter followed by a high-pitched hiiee, and suppressed a smile.

Giotto knew that Tsuna's friends were trustworthy. They would never let any harm befall his brother. He made sure of that… but there were some friends of Tsuna that he wasn't acquainted with. That was a problem.

After hearing from the doctor that his little brother didn't have much time left to live, possibly a year at most, filled him with… misery.

First it was their parents. He blamed his dad for suddenly suggesting a third honeymoon after disappearing for years. The man was barely there for Tsuna and when he finally came back, he ended up killing himself together with their mother.

Come to think of it, Tsuna used to be such a healthy child but all of a sudden, when Tsuna was seven, his heart went weak. Nana was stupid, and disregarded the signs. She brushed it off as asthma attacks (which Tsuna also has) and thought it was Tsuna's fault for not bothering to exercise properly. For a time, she ignored Tsuna and Tsuna being the shy child, didn't bother to tell Nana what he really felt. That was until Tsuna started fainting and having trouble breathing.

Then he almost stopped breathing.

It was too late when they brought him to the hospital and when Tsuna turned eight, unlike most children, instead of being at school he spent his time looking at the window of his hospital room.

The doctors couldn't help then. They can't help now.

He just wished things could be simple.

He didn't know who else he could blame. He partly blamed himself for agreeing to Iemitsu's proposal.

Iemitsu sent him off to Italy when he was six and he was adopted into the Vongola family as the heir.

Thirteen years later, he was back in Japan to look for his _dying_ brother. When he finally found Tsuna, he spent days trying to get his little brother to come out of his room, to get him to eat – to make him want to live.

The memory made him seriously want to bash someone's skull, preferably his father's – he refused to see the man as such.

Therapy after therapy made no improvement and it was only until Giotto resorted to taking a stern hand that something changed. It was as if something broke in Tsuna, and probably... in him too. Tsuna became more accepting… and the results were all that mattered. He could delude himself that he was happy with this, and yes he was.

Tsuna started calling him _nii-sama_ like how he did in his letters. He started becoming very affectionate... but... he had lapses.

After seeing Tsuna smile for the first time, he knew for all the trouble it took him to coax his little brother out of his shell, it was worth it.

The inheritance he received was more than enough for any expenses they needed to pay. That was another mistake. Not one cent was given to Tsuna. Everything was given to him. If G didn't tell him of the accident, he wouldn't have flown back to Japan.

He really couldn't believe it that for a month, Tsuna was on his own, with no money, dying, and alone. It made him horribly ill how lonely Tsuna could have been or how much Tsuna suffered... especially when they told him that he was going to be sent to an orphanage... or that someone had to adopt him.

He wished he could turn back the time and give his father a piece of his mind… but that was impossible. He made sure to prolong Tsuna's life as much as possible, and even if it was against his wishes, he'll continue to let Tsuna have a normal life if that's how his little brother wanted to live.

He stopped walking and stared at the white-haired man who suddenly wrapped his brother in a hug. "G. Find out everything you can about Irie and Byakuran. Have the papers at my office tomorrow morning."

G grinned. Giotto figured he could not help himself. He took his phone out and wrote a message.

_Call me if anything happens._

* * *

**AN:** Giotto is 19 and Tsunayoshi is almost 13. I added more details. Still the same, just minor changes... I could not resist adding more... fluff.


	2. To Live

**AN: **Revised 11/18/12 minor revisions.

* * *

**Part 1 Chapter 2**

To Live

* * *

Tsuna looked at the message on his phone for the seventh time during that day, not knowing what to reply. Should he start amiably with "of course nii-sama", or should he just say "okay"...? That was entirely too short. He pursed his lips in thought.

Two months ago, he would have wished for his brother to just leave him alone, but now, he didn't know if he could let go of Giotto. The very thought made him stagger. He nibbled on his lip. Tsuna felt that his nii-sama's feelings were genuine even if it was constricting.

He felt like a fish out of water struggling to breathe.

It was so natural to fall back to the old times and love his nii-sama but there were moments –sad little moments that Tsuna refused to acknowledge– when he was away from his brother's eyes that hate and indignation would start to fester and he would do spiteful _childish_ things like ignoring or avoiding Giotto entirely.

It was cowardly and he didn't want to lose his nii-sama but Tsuna didn't think he could bring himself to actually actively seek him out. He knew he was already too much of a bother.

It was unfair for Giotto to send him a message like that, knowing that Tsuna didn't really know where they stood or where Tsuna himself would like to stand.

He hated how much Giotto controlled his life. It sometimes scared him how his entire world seemed to revolve around his older brother now. He began typing his message again...

_I will|_

He erased it.

_I|_

…

He pursed his lip and wondered why he had to worry because of such a small thing.

_I will nii-sama. Take care. I love you.|_

The send button was peering back at him. Tsuna stared at the message and flushed red. It's not as if he wouldn't call.

_And love? Who was he joking? 'Love… what is love anyway? _Do I love nii-sama? I told him I love him… but do I really love him? Is… loving someone the same with not being able to bear the thought of that person leaving? I…_'_

Tsuna's chest constricted and for few a seconds, he thought he was going to have another attack. Tsuna opened the contacts menu and stared at his second contact and the call option.

For awhile his heartbeat was unbelievably loud. Then, later on, while staring at the screen, his phone's screensaver popped up, a gothic clock showing the time, 1:45 pm… somewhat.

This was very frustrating. In the end, he put his phone back in his bag.

If anything else, Giotto's wording was a command.

Giotto's commands were always absolute. He'd really have to call his nii-sama if something happened.

Perhaps he was over-thinking things. He sighed and took a sip from his drink. He walked towards the table and put it down then went back to lean on the wall, then stared at the clouds.

It was cold. Winter was fast approaching. They were lucky the sun was out and it was happily accompanied by the swirly pink clouds. The thought brought to mind an enigmatic guy whom he once met on the same rooftop. 'Kyoya Hibari', Tsunayoshi mused. Kyoya Hibari was like those clouds, fleeting and impossibly hard to catch. It was always drifting and it changed moods often.

'Rooftops are off-limits to herbivores. Kyoya is so funny.'

Kyoya called him herbivore, and he corrected him several times saying he was a human being and that he also ate meat. Hibari snorted at this but did not stop calling him herbivore. Kyoya was stubborn. Tsuna didn't have the strength to correct him.

The disciplinarian often came to the rooftop to sleep, and when Tsuna was at school, since it was the only place where bullies wouldn't reach him, he pleaded Kyoya to let him stay there too. Kyoya surprised him by agreeing as long as Tsuna did not disturb him.

That was how he usually spent his free time at school then, in a corner of the rooftop, sleeping… the face of his brother popped out and he was tempted to call Giotto. He wanted to sleep too. At least if he was sleeping, his only enemy was the nightmares.

Tsuna sighed again. He tried to… really bad, but every thing went back to the message. He needed to distract himself.

Shoichi looked up from his meal and looked at the troubled looking boy. "Tsuna, is everything alright?"

The wind blew sedately and was pleasant even if it was a bit cold. Tsuna shivered though, not at the cold but at the memory. "Yes, Irie-senpai."

Shoichi knew prodding won't help and settled back to eating. Tsuna would have to talk eventually, or he'd crack under pressure. After testing the texture of tamagoyaki with his chopsticks, he placed it in his mouth and almost melted. He then stared at Byakuran who Bluebell was feeding... marshmallows. That can't be healthy. Bluebell was a stranger to Tsuna and Shoichi. Byakuran mentioned her once or twice in passing, something about picking up strays.

Tsuna made bentos for everyone and it he set it upon the table on the far side of the wall. Normally, they'd have a large mat placed on the floor but the rooftop was quite windy at times, and the table would do. He wasn't picky.

Tsuna cleared his head and slapped both his hands on his cheeks. '_Focus!'_

Right now Byakuran was sitting on the railing. Just a push and he'll fall. Tsuna was fairly tempted to push Byakuran… fifteen floors were a long way to survive.

Shoichi was eating his bento on the floor, preferring the safety it provided him and his food. It was after all prepared by him. Tsuna knew Shoichi loved his dishes.

Then, there was a blue haired girl who Byakuran aptly named as "Bluebell". Tsuna didn't know if it was her real name but she and Byakuran seemed pretty close. Bluebell liked his bento as well and was eating half of the portion reserved for Byakuran. He wondered if he should bring four bentos instead of three the next time they meet.

Tsuna tilted his head in thought. Byakuran told him he found Bluebell in a similar manner he found Tsu-kun. So, he was Bluebell's savior?

Byakuran didn't really seem like the rescuing type. He was impossibly mercurial, had a sick humor, and a sadist. Tsuna can swear to God or any deity that Byakuran had little to no inclination for heroism in his veins.

He wasn't evil though or Tsuna hoped he wasn't. It was all subjective, his teacher said.

…but if it suited his whimsical ways, then he wouldn't put it past Byakuran to do some saving.

He wondered what would have happened if Giotto didn't come. The authorities caught on that he was living alone and records confirmed that there was no longer an "Ieyatsu Sawada" living in the area. Then, he was taken away by the authorities who thought they knew better. Tsuna's mood turned darker.

Byakuran grinned and stepped down from the railing. Tsuna took a step back.

"It's funny how things work out don't you think, Tsu-kun?"

"Why?"

"Who would have thought he'd actually come back."

"…" Tsuna cringed. Did Byakuran just read his mind? More importantly, Tsuna thought, they've had the same discussion before. Giotto was not a safe topic to discuss. He'd like to bury the issue and ignore it for the rest of his life which wasn't very long.

"How are you and Giotto?"

Tsuna snapped and visibly glared. Byakuran answered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Irie Shoichi looked at both of them warily. It was lunch break, and it was one of the few times they could be together with Tsuna. The argument should stop.

They agreed to meet at the rooftop where there would be no prying eyes. Well, if there were, they were swiftly disposed of. Byakuran valued privacy even if he didn't care for the privacy of others.

"Come on now, Tsu-kun. You promised you'll share. I want to know." Byakuran coaxed Tsuna but Tsuna was giving him the flat rejection.

"I know you saved me. I am in your debt but that doesn't give you the right to pry into my business, Byakuran." Tsuna glared and moved away but found himself slammed against the wall. He winced and slapped Byakuran's hand.

"Don't–"

"You forget who I am, Tsu-kun. It is exactly because I saved you that I want to know. I want to know what _Giotto,_" Byakuran spat out the name, "did to make you so _weak_… and _useless… against him."_

Byakuran's eyes narrowed and Tsunayoshi instinctively raised his hands to protect himself from a blow that he thought would come. Byakuran just took the smaller boy's wrists and held them above Tsuna's head with one hand so he could stop getting away. He used a number of ways to restrain his Tsu-kun but lately this one was the most effective. He wondered why.

"I don't like hurting you Tsu-kun. I just want to know. Don't you find it odd, hm? Your brother only came back when I was this," Byakuran squeezed a marshmallow and popped it in his mouth and smiled at the blue haired girl who held the marshmallow pack for him, "close to having you. We could have been together now, you and I. I'm sure I'll do a better job of taking care of you."

Tsuna looked elsewhere.

"What kind of parent leaves a sick child for a honeymoon? And what kind of brother is he for forgetting you? Why weren't you provided anything when they died and your brother," another vicious bite on the marshmallow, "everything he needed? Perhaps it was all a setup? Did Iemitsu even bother to make sure you were safe? Did Nana? Perhaps they were leaving you for good. It certainly seems that way… and then it would have left Giotto with everything truly. He wouldn't need to worry about a sickly brother. He'd be the sole inheritor. Oh right, he is!" Byakuran loosened his hold but Tsuna just stared at him with wide horrified eyes.

"Hm. I've had my men investigate it Tsu-kun and they came up with a blank. Your brother is _dangerous_, is what I seem to think. They want to keep everyone out of the loop, including you. I don't think this is all a coincidence Tsu-kun, I'm not convinced. Then there's the fact that Giotto won't tell you a thing, not about himself, not about his friends, not about his time in Italy, or your father… or anything."

Byakuran leaned closer and whispered something that made Tsuna still. "What if your beloved brother is lying? He knows something we don't know, and I'd really like to find out. I know in the end, he'll leave you. Wouldn't you want to know why? What do you think Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun?"

Byakuran gave him a meaningful look and moved away, releasing Tsuna's wrists. Tsuna immediately held his hands to his chest while Byakuran laughed quietly to himself and watched a look of denial, doubt and confusion settle on Tsuna's face. Byakuran smiled maliciously, before continuing, "Hmmn, but tell me, what did he do to get you on his side? You were so lost and needy back then. I really wish I was more persuasive. I miss having you at my place."

At this, Tsuna closed off, and stared at the ground wishing for it to swallow him up. "We've had this argument before, Byakuran. I am not… it didn't work out... Nii-sama is taking care of me. That's all you need to know." Tsuna tried to say it with much conviction but Byakuran's words were echoing in his ears.

"Byakuran, don't you think this is enough? Tsuna can't deal with–"

Byakuran crinkled his pack of marshmallows, threw it at a convenient trash bin which was… over the fence, and gesticulated to Bluebell for another marshmallow pack from his bag. Byakuran then turned to Shoichi and continued talking as if he didn't just interrupt his friend from saying something, "Sho-chan, it doesn't matter if he can't deal with this."

"But–"

"You gave him to me."

"I-I didn't." Shoichi sputtered.

A part of Shoichi agreed though. If it wasn't for him, Byakuran's interest wouldn't be piqued and they wouldn't be here now. The younger kid was just a tad too innocent for the games Byakuran wanted to play but that was just him being paranoid. Byakuran's mind was always a mystery to Shoichi and if it would help preserve his sanity not to know then he'd rather be oblivious to it.

When Shoichi mentioned Tsuna to Byakuran, his friend's interest seemed piqued and demanded to see Tsuna. When they met, Shoichi swore Byakuran recognized Tsuna.

Bluebell smirked at him, and Shoichi tightened his hold on the bentos.

Tsunayoshi sighed, and hugged himself looking too small and alone.

"It's all coincidence. Nii-sama didn't mean to leave me alone."

"Nii-sama nii-sama nii-sama. Tsu-kun! How long has it been? Only three months? And now you call him nii-sama?"

"I always called him nii-sama!"

"Hmn. They say liars go to hell."

Tsuna bit his lip and grabbed the annoying marshmallow pack and put several marshmallows inside his mouth. Byakuran swiftly stole his pack which earned him another scowl. Tsuna tried to take it back and it ended with Byakuran straddling Tsuna, triumphantly holding his marshmallows to his chest. He swiftly handed it to Bluebell for safekeeping.

A sharp knock halted the impending argument. The door opened and in came Spanner who looked at the four briefly, and scratched his head, "Am I interrupting something? And you should all know it's not nice to bully the poor kid."

Shoichi looked at Spanner in growing wonder, as if he suddenly grew wings.

"Hm hm?" Byakuran smiled, and offered his marshmallows to Tsuna who shot him a withering glare. He still had marshmallows in his mouth for pity's sake. Tsuna gestured for Byakuran to get off him and Byakuran shook his head. Tsuna was so frustrated that he tried to pry Byakuran off but Byakuran just wouldn't budge. Tsuna continued chewing and then finally managed to speak.

"…get off me."

"Not until Tsunayoshi eats a marshmallow for me."

Byakuran took a marshmallow –the peace offering– and offered it to Tsuna who reluctantly opened his mouth. Byakuran leaned closer, and watched Tsuna avidly as if he was a very interesting specimen. After chewing the said ball of sugar fluff, Tsuna tried to push Byakuran off. Indigo eyes flashed with amusement before turning to worry.

'_Time to appease Tsu-kun' _He stood up and pulled the unresisting boy into a hug. Tsuna was struggling furiously away, but relaxed when he heard what Byakuran had to say.

"If it's that painful for you to talk about, I will stop pestering you about it, but I wish one day, you'll tell me. Tsu-kun, I won't bother you and Giotto alright? I just don't think I'll be able to forgive him if he leaves you again…"

"_He won't..._" Tsunayoshi mumbled.

Byakuran pretended not to hear but smirked to himself.

Spanner pushed away the energetic white-haired sixteen year-old in favor of rescuing the kid. Byakuran spun around in circles and with a side-thought, grabbed the silent blue haired girl and danced to waltz that only he could hear. Now that Byakuran was preoccupied, Spanner handed Tsuna something, "Tsuna, I have your medicine."

Tsunayoshi deflated and it's as if all tension finally left the boy's body as he gratefully accepted the parcel. In it were little capsules that came from the more obscure connections that Byakuran had. The medicine gave him a level head, calmed him down and reduced the symptoms of fatigue. Originally it was a drug of sorts, but it was effective for people like him _if one ignored the side-effects_.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And… if you're interested, I got your mom's necklace back. I'll bring it tomorrow, alright? Don't worry. I'm sure your mom understands."

Tsuna smiled. Sometimes Spanner thought that it was unfair that the child could be so charming and not know it.

On second thought, it would be scary if he did. The disarming smile would have everyone eating at the palm of his hand.

Tsuna took one pill out and kept it. He put the rest in his bag.

"That's really kind of you Spanner-san."

Spanner watched with pity as Tsunayoshi double checked to make sure that the bag wasn't bulging – that it wasn't obvious he was hiding anything. Poor kid, really. He then thought back to how he met Tsuna and frowned. Tsuna tilted his head and wondered why he was suddenly frowning. "Spanner-san?" Unable to resist, Spanner put his hand on Tsuna's hair and pet it.

"Soft."

He wasn't possessive like Byakuran, or a worrywart like Shoichi, but he had his own way of taking care of Tsuna.

They were all tied together by a special bond and Tsuna was a part of it. He looked at Shoichi, Byakuran and Bluebell, and took Tsuna's Bag. "You don't have to!" "I insist," and in that bored tone of his said that, "If you don't want to be late for class Tsuna, we should leave. Come."

Byakuran's eyes narrowed but Spanner ignored it.

"Take care Tsu-kun. We'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

_It was a chilly May morning when the shop's bell rang for another customer. It was a small child who seemed lost and was too pale to appear healthy._

"_What can we do for you?" Shoichi asked but the kid ignored him. Perhaps the kid didn't hear him. He settled for neither as he watched the silent kid approach._

_He had a large backpack and Shoichi being the mother hen started asking the child if he was lost, and if he had anyone that they could contact like his parents? When Shoichi mentioned the word parents, the boy suddenly closed off with a haunted look on his face. When the child looked up, it made Shoichi so guilty that he wanted to hug the child. As if sensing his intentions, Tsuna recoiled and his eyes were wide and alert, acting like a threatened animal._

'_So an orphan?'_

_They decided to temporarily closethe shop. They took Tsuna to the back room and gave him something to drink. That was after Shoichi convinced the kid he wasn't going to hurt him._

_Shoici set a cup of hot chocolate before Tsuna and Spanner provided the cookies and a muffin on the side. The three sat together, enjoying the silence._

_Tsuna didn't know why they were kind to him but let them do as they pleased. He really didn't know how to interact with people and it was the first time he ever visited a pawnshop appliance store._

_He had to. The fridge ran out of food and he ran out of savings to eat out. Then there were the hospital bills. Then, he had to lie to old people to avoid the orphanage._

_The hot chocolate brought some color to the boy's pale cheeks and Shoichi wanted to pry more, but Spanner was shooting him looks telling him to drop it or he might scare off the child._

_They were sitting on a pillow cushion beneath a kotatsu. The tatami spread out before their feet._

_It was weird to use a kotatsu during spring, Tsuna thought._

_Perhaps they never bothered to remove it. The imagined dirt made Tsuna's face twist in disgust. The room was air-conditioned like the rest of the store so… perhaps it didn't really matter if the kotatsu was out of season. It made the place feel homey._

_After a long silence, the boy began, "…I-I heard that pawnshops… trade you money for things… you don't need." Tsuna said quietly. The two nodded at this. "Ah, so you weren't lost then." Spanner said, and leaned on one hand._

_Tsunayoshi pretended not to hear what the tall guy said and took out his backpack and from inside, he took out five pieces of jewelry, and a laptop._

"_H-how?"_

"_My parents died… I need to sell stuff… for…" His expression closed off again, "ojii-san, how… how much will I get from this?"_

"_It's onii-san for you, not ojii."_

_Shoichi was dying of curiosity now. Normally they wouldn't trust a child with that amount of money. It could be stolen. This was bad. Spanner however, didn't really care. He took a look at the laptop, opened it and inspected it._

_After a little while, he gave an ok. "Around 40,000 yen for the laptop. This is still in good condition but it's not a new model… a good one. Hmn. So we're cutting down the price by a fourth of the original, is that alright with you?"_

_Tsuna nodded. He shuffled on his seat and then pointed at the jewelry._

"_Ano… your name?"_

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

"_So… Tsunayoshi-kun, would it be alright if you come back tomorrow? We're going to close the shop early since I just got a message that the owner won't come today. I don't know how to check if these are genuine, but we'll give you the money for the laptop if you let us accompany you home."_

_Tsunayoshi suddenly became guarded and stood up._

"_Maa maa, we mean well Tsunayoshi-kun, we just want to know you'll get home safe, so please… just once? We'll take whatever route you like so you'll feel safe…? It's just… you're so small."_ Shoichi implored and gestured for Tsuna to sit down.

"_I'm twelve. I can take care of myself." Tsunayoshi pouted._

"_You're not lying?__ You look like an eight year-old." Spanner mumbled, and took out a stash of large spiral lollipops and offered it to Tsuna who looked at it warily. He watched Spanner open the transparent plastic wrapping and start licking the pink lollipop, and Tsuna's hand inched for the treat and opened it as well. Sweets…! He was not supposed to eat one but the lollipop seemed tasty. After taking a lick, his features lit up, and Shoichi smiled._

"_I made this myself. There are other flavors. Want some more, kid?"_

_Tsuna could hear a voice reminding him 'don't take candies from strangers Tsu-kun,' but something told him that Spanner and Shoichi were people he could trust._

_Tsuna nodded eagerly. "They taste nice. Ojii-san."_

"_Heh. You act like one too, kid. And stop calling me Ojii-san."_

_And that was the start of their strange friendship._

* * *

Spanner pondered on the attraction he felt for the kid. It was purely platonic, he was sure of that. He took out his phone and started texting a message.

Once he saw to it that Tsuna entered his classroom safely, he hit send.

He received an annoying reply.

_It wouldn't be so tragic. You just can't save him if I can't._

He had the sudden urge to shove his phone inside that marshmallow loving monster's mouth and make him choke on it.

* * *

Tsunayoshi went through the motions of school life and was still unused to people giving him a wide berth. Classmates all around him treated him like he was made of glass. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with him if he admitted to the hospital all the time. Lately, it really bothered him that there was an unspoken rule not to touch him but that didn't stop people before.

…even the bullies were gone. _'__Not that I want them back.'_

Tsuna frowned at the memory. It was the same day that his brother came home wearing a bloodied shirt then the bullies suddenly stopped coming after him the day after. Giotto waved it off as something insignificant when he asked but Tsuna knew how to put two and two together.

Takeshi and Gokudera were arguing beside him. Those two never really got along. That's okay but Takeshi and Gokudera didn't let anyone talk to him. They were under orders to keep him safe and that included unnecessary _interaction _with potentially hostile people, Gokudera's words.

Tsuna slumped on his seat. Well, he seemed safe enough but it was becoming lonely. Takeshi talked to him occasionally and he liked Takeshi really, but Gokudera seemed to detest him and only talked to him when he needed to which was never.

When he was about to leave the room, Shoichi handed him the bento packs and passed a message that he shouldn't let himself be bothered by what Byakuran said.

After the claustrophobic elevator ride, he was leaving the campus. He waved at Gokudera's cousin, G, who was waiting for him beyond the gate. He had enough of this treatment really but he couldn't argue with Giotto. If it made Giotto happy, it made Tsuna happy. Things were simpler that way. He stepped in G's car with Gokudera and readied himself for the long and silent trip home.

Upon reaching the complex, G and Gokudera ushered him to another elevator. Soon, they were on the topmost floor and he was back in that large space that he was supposed to call home. The luxurious penthouse was artfully designed with glass walls, furniture that would make the rest of his classmates green with envy, and boasted 24/7 service from the staff.

If anything, it was an elaborate cage.

Once, he tried to take the key card from G but obviously, G was more powerful and subdued him before he could leave. Shaking his head for the depressing thoughts, he did as instructed. G and Gokudera expected his bag and belongings of any sharp objects or anything that they might find incriminating that they could report to Giotto. Then, G told him to take a quick shower which he did without complaint.

_It always unnerved him how he knew they were just outside of the bathroom hearing every single thing, always alert, knowing that if he screamed, they would open the door and make sure he was alright._

Then, Gokudera the pajamas to him, different from the ones last week.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera who refused to look at him while he stood there changing. He felt indignant. It was not his intention to be a bother, but what could he do? This was a punishment, Giotto said.

"_I don't trust you, not anymore._"

Whenever he thought of those words, it made Tsuna compliant with whatever his nii-sama told him to do.

When Tsuna finally changed into his fluffy white pajamas, both men left him and locked the door. It was the only door that led outside. Not able to resist the temptation, Tsuna tried to twist the knob but as always, it wouldn't budge.

Then, the child eyed the cameras scattered around the room with distaste.

The first time he was left in the penthouse, he ended up crying while he waited for Giotto to come back. Isolation, he always knew what it felt, but to be visibly isolated with no one to talk to was even worse. He hated it.

Tsuna flopped on the large couch and opened the 72-inch TV but after going through the channels he knew he wasn't interested in, he turned it off and shuffled back into his room.

The curtains were wide open, the sun inviting in its warmth and Tsuna soon found himself on Giotto's favorite spot. He then curled on the floor, staring at the people below. They were minute specks of insignificant existences when he compared them to how the big the universe was. He was one of those minute insignificant beings, he supposed… but at least he knew he was different.

He remembered this room. The first time Giotto brought him here, the first thing he tried to do was throw a chair at the window to see if it would break. He wanted to see if Giotto would be able to catch him if he jumped down. Apparently, the glass windows were designed to keep him in as well.

Tsuna stared right back at the orange horizon and eventually grew bored. He ambled towards the kitchen and checked the time. After a few moments, Tsuna prepared a glass of water. He reached inside his mouth, seemingly, trying to remove something stuck on his teeth.

Tsuna had his back on the cameras and burned the small plastic container when he opened the stove and started cooking dinner. The small plastic melted, and if it caused a weird spark, the cameras won't see it since he was blocking its view. He would just wipe it off and dispose it later. The pill was soon in his mouth and the quick gulps of water ensured it went in and kept him sated.

Making dinner for two people was easy enough. Nana taught him how to cook. It was one of the few things he wasn't so clumsy with.

When the first wave of haze reached him, Tsuna doubled over, but after a while, everything seemed all so clear again. He couldn't put a finger on it but there was something different though… he didn't know if he took one before taking the last one… but maybe he did. He couldn't be sure.

He stared at the food and frowned. He wondered when Giotto would come back. Tsuna tried to calm himself. He had to feel detached at the thought of being abandoned.

Byakuran thought it would happen and Byakuran was seldom wrong.

He calmed himself, inhaling and exhaling. He didn't want to work himself up and get admitted to the hospital again… so soon. He slapped both hands on his cheeks and tried to stop a very depressing thought.

The doctors diagnosed that on top of his condition, he had abandonment issues which was true, and set him off to see someone "who will help you get better, Sawada-kun." It didn't help. Tsunayoshi argued with Giotto that anti-depressants made him more depressed. What he wanted was... he didn't know, but he knew he didn't want Giotto to leave him.

He wouldn't allow Giotto to… it would make him lonely. It would hurt more than being locked up in the penthouse with no one to talk to.

Tsuna rushed back to the room, opened the door, got on the bed and searched his bag for his phone, and called Giotto. Was it really too late? Tsuna thought it was… Giotto can't help him… but he wished he could.

One, two, three rings… then he picked up.

"Tsuna? Tsuna… are you there?"

Tsuna smiled when he heard Giotto's voice.

"Tsuna. Answer me."

He hung up. It didn't make sense to hang-up but he only wanted to hear Giotto's voice and having done that, there was no point in talking. It also didn't make sense to call Giotto again when he just did.

"Aitai…"

He stared at his phone for a long while and sighed.

'I'm going insane.'

He left the phone in his bag and tried to look for something else to do. Was his nii-sama hiding anything else from him? The thought made his chest constrict. Byakuran's words were still in his mind, and if Giotto was lying, _even if Giotto was just omitting things_, then Tsuna would hate him more.

Hate was such a strong word. Tsuna sniffled and took a pillow that smelled like his nii-sama. After awhile he could breathe a little easier. Then he sneezed, and found something on the pillow, short striped white orange hair. It could only mean Nuts.

Come to think of it, he didn't see his cat when he entered. The fat orange fur ball was probably frolicking around the flat, chasing anything that seemed to move or making a mess of the upholstery.

"Nuts?" Tsuna called out.

Tsuna rolled on the bed put a hand on his mouth and stared at his bag. It was vibrating.

Instead of fear, Tsuna felt impossibly elated, and started laughing uncontrollably.

This was nice. Tsuna had his hand outstretched while he listened to the phone's ringing - until they turned muted, and he felt as if he was underwater.

For awhile, he felt as if all his problems were gone and he could just laugh and roll on his bed excitedly. Then he remembered he was looking for his cat.

Tsuna entered another fit at the thought of forgetting something he was just thinking about awhile ago. Then he shakily stood up, resolve renewed. He fell several times.

He finally reached the edge of the bed, sliding upside down and toyed with the shackles he found on the bottom. Giotto still didn't remove them.

Tsuna smiled and toyed with them for a while. The shackles were firmly locked in place and no amount of pulling could break the chains.

"Ah." The sun was suddenly too bright. He pressed his face on the comforter and took a minute or so to relax. He opened his eyes and groaned at the onslaught of color. The sharpening of every minute detail made him dizzy but when he adjusted, it made everything new and thrilling. It made him really happy. He liked being happy.

"Khh… khahahaahaha. Nuts? Where Are~ you?" Tsuna sighed exaggeratedly and tried to get upright. He crawled towards the door and stood up to open it.

It was in that stumbling fumbling cursing manner that he looked for his errant pet cat, stumbling murmuring expletives when he did so. All pretense of trying to behave were forgotten when his mind was fully overtaken by the pill.

Tsuna was ecstatic when finally found his pet. "Nuts!"

He approached and Nuts just said "Mao" in reply. So cute! He really loved his cat. Giotto bought it for him the second he insinuated he wanted a pet cat.

Tsuna got bored watching Nuts eat and play with his food. Byakuran told him to practice. _Practice…_

Nuts was just sitting there, unaware of his master's thoughts. It would be too easy to catch it…

…and break its neck.


End file.
